El Mensajero de Santa Closs
by Emperor92
Summary: A. U. La navidad ah llegado, pero no hay felicidad en el hogar de los Uzumaki, pues parece que no habra regalos esta noche. Pero los pequeños hermanos, Boruto y Himawari, desean hablar con el viejo bonachon en persona. Pero no se esperaban la visita de un individuo muy diferente al que esperaban. Feliz Navidad a todos!


**El mensajero de Santa Closs**

Medianoche, en vísperas de la navidad, un silencio reinaba en la pequeña sala de una pobre casita, ubicada en un pequeño y humilde barrio. Se apreciaba un pequeño árbol de navidad, con una sola guía de luces, una pequeña estrellita con la mayoría de los foquitos fundidos y un pequeño y medio quebrado platito de porcelana le hacía compañía al triste arbolito, donde había tres galletas de jengibre y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Bajo el árbol de navidad, no había regalos, ni siquiera había dulces en los calcetines colgados en la pequeña chimenea que tenía un fuego a medio apagarse, donde antes se habían cocinado unos malvaviscos entre toda la familia.

En las alcobas ubicadas en el segundo piso, se encontraban dos habitaciones, una era de los padres llamados Naruto y Hinata, que a pesar de lo bonito que fue la pequeña convivencia con sus hijos, en sus corazones solo había tristeza, pues los pobres padres sabían que sería su última navidad debido a que el dinero se había acabado y no había ni para un regalo para sus queridos hijos. Naruto había trabajado día y noche en su mediocre empleo, pero simplemente no había conseguido el merecido aumento por el cual se había esforzado, mientras que Hinata había realizado encargo tras encargo en la vecindad, pero lo único que pudo conseguir, fue comprar pocos ingredientes para una deliciosa, aunque pobre cena. Los padres dormían con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que no podrían hacer felices a sus hijos, que con buenas calificaciones y buen comportamiento, merecían más que nada. Mientras, la habitación que pertenecía a los niños, se encontraba vacía, los pequeños habían bajado a la sala con una misión en mente.

— ¿Crees que llegue pronto? – pregunto Himawari, la pequeña de tan solo 6 años

— No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no falta mucho para que llegue – respondió Boruto, el hermano mayor de 10 años – el sol esta pronto a salir y solo debe faltar nuestra casa que no tiene regalos. Quizás hacer mucho frio y por eso no ha llegado

Los pequeños querían ver a Santa Closs, pues deseaban pedirle que les diera a sus papas lo que ellos quisieran ya que antes de ir a dormir, lograron escuchar el llanto y algunos lamentos tristes venir de la habitación de su alcoba. Esto les hizo pensar que sus padres no recibirían regalos, por no escribir sus respectivas cartas al gordo bonachón. Pero ya eran las dos de la mañana, y el gordito de rojo no aparecía.

— Tal vez, deberíamos buscar más galletas para Santa, solo hemos puesto tres- afirmo Himawari

— Tienes razón, vamos a la cocina – respondió Boruto

Pero al alejarse de la sala, hizo presencia un individuo que hacía uso de la noche para encubrir su presencia. Llevaba un costal en sus espaldas, donde se apreciaban metales que brillaban con las luces del pino navideño. El individuo bajo el costal con cansancio y empezó a buscar objetos de valor dentro de la casa, pero un ruido lo detuvo y al voltear la cabeza, aprecio a los pequeños que en sus manos llevaban galletas, leche y un poco de jugo para ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde niños? – el sujeto los vio con preocupación y enojo – vallan a la cama ahora mismo

— ¡Es el, ya llego! – exclamo Himawari con emoción y luego miro al hombre con duda – pero su traje no es rojo ¿Nos habremos equivocado?

— ¿Es usted Santa Closs señor? – Boruto lo vio por todos lados – no se parece al que vemos en los desfiles de navidad

— _Rayos, tan fácil que estaba la cosa –_ pensaba el individuo – Eh... soy eh,… soy un mensajero, digo un heraldo de Santa Closs

— ¿Un heraldo? – los niños preguntaron con duda

— Así es. Verán el me mando a inspeccionar la casa y buscar todos los aparatos que no son necesarios para celebrar la navidad, objetos brillantes y cosas sin sentido - expreso el ladrón con satisfacción en su mente al engañar a los pobres niños

— ¡Increíble, entonces si es real! – gritaron los niños

— Guarden silencio, no deben saber que estoy aquí – el sujeto los silencio con rapidez – Es más, vallan a la cama, que debo buscar lo que me pidió el jefe

— Pero, queremos hablar con Santa Closs, debemos pedirle un regalo de parte de nuestros papis – hablo Himawari con preocupación – por favor, déjenos esperar a Santa, ¿sí?

— Sí, es necesario. Se lo suplicamos señor mensajero, mientras podemos comer galletas y tomar leche - afirmo Boruto mostrando el pequeño bocadillo en sus manos

— De acuerdo – refunfuño el ladrón con pesadez – pero no hagan ruido

— Gracias – contestaron los niños con alegría

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Los niños veían caricaturas mientras el sujeto de negro buscaba objetos de valor dentro de la casa, pero cansado de tan pocas cosas, se preparaba para irse, pero los niños lo detuvieron un momento.

— ¿Santa vendrá pronto? – pregunto Boruto

— No debe tardar – respondió el ladrón

— Espero que sea pronto – afirmo Himawari con emoción – quiero que mami y papi sean felices

— ¿Y qué es lo que van a pedirle? – pregunto el mensajero

— Que no nos deje regalos – respondió Boruto

— ¿Y porque pedirían eso? Todo niño quiere regalos en navidad – pregunto intrigado el sujeto

— Mami y papi siempre nos hacen felices en navidad, a pesar de no ir de viaje. Siempre traen algo rico de comer y jugamos juntos, pero nunca reciben nada por parte de Santa. Así que queremos que les deje algo a ellos, porque se lo merecen más que nosotros – respondieron los niños juntos, con lágrimas en los ojos

— … bueno, creo que el jefe si les podría ayudar con eso… eh, esperen un momento – interrumpió el ladrón y fingió que su teléfono sonaba, como si le llamaran – ¿Hola?, a jefe es usted… si, espero su llegada… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo me encargue?... no hay problema. Nos vemos…

— ¿Quién era señor mensajero? – preguntaron los niños

— Era el jefe, el señor Closs, y me pidió que me encargara de su pedido, pero no puedo hacer mi magia si hay personas observando, necesito que vallan a dormir y mañana bajo el árbol estará lo que pidieron

— De acuerdo. Gracias señor – contestaron los niños

Ni tarde ni presuroso, los niños corrieron a su cama a dormir, pero Himawari le dio un gran abrazo al señor mientras lloraba de alegría. El ladrón, al verse solo en la sala, solo recordaba cómo sus navidades habían sido difíciles y sin regalos, y cómo fue que empezó a robar a la gente para complacer sus necesidades, pero el rostro y el cariño de los niños, le impidió continuar con sus actos. En vez de eso, devolvió lo robado y todo lo que tenía en su saco, lo deposito bajo el árbol: joyas, juguetes de otras casas, en fin, parecía el más grande tesoro que una casa puede tener. Ya terminada su labor, el ladrón abandono la casa, sin ningún botín en su saco, solo llevaba en sus manos, las galletas que habían sobrado.

Amaneció, eran las siete de la mañana, los niños corrieron a la habitación de sus padres, gritando que la navidad había llegado y que debían bajar a la sala a ver sus regalos. Los padres, no podían ni acercarse al pobre árbol pensando en lo vacio que estaría. Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir un tesoro como nunca antes se había visto, había desde joyería, hasta un televisor y muchos juguetes. Los pobres padres, solo podían llorar llenos de confusión pero alegría, al pensar en el milagro que estaban presenciando. Y los niños no hacían más que decir que gracias al mensajero de Santa closs por el deseo que se les cumplió.

Un poco lejos de ahí, el individuo caminaba por la calle, saboreando su ultima galleta, pensando que sería lo último que comería en mucho tiempo, cuando vio frente suyo, un saco muy parecido al suyo, al abrirlo, descubrí dinero y muchos otros regalos, el ladrón no creía lo que veía, hasta que al volver la vista hacia arriba, vio un trineo jalado por unos renos y al frente un destello rojo. Al mirar el saco, había una nota que decía más o menos así:

 _"Amigo, gracias por tu buena acción. El frio no me permitió visitar a esos pobres niños, entregaste lo que a ti te costó mucho trabajo robar, y devolver una luz de esperanza y alegría a esa pequeña familia. Mereces una recompensa, deja que tu corazón sea el que te guie y FELIZ NAVIDAD, mi querido mensajero, jo jo jo"_

Mientras la familia de Boruto y Himawari disfrutaban de la mañana de navidad, el mensajero de Santa Closs solo vio con una sonrisa como el cielo era atravesado por ese trineo y sonreía con orgullo.

 **Sin duda, un milagro sucedió esa mañana de navidad. Todo gracias al Mensajero de Santa Closs.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Feliz Navidad a todos!**

 **Antes que nada, pido disculpas por el retraso. Como me encuentro de vacaciones y conviviendo con la familia, me era dificil sentarme a actualizar. Y cuando por fin pude, no podia entrar a la pagina de Fanfiction.**

 **Pero aunque atrasado, pude subir este pequeño cuento navideño que hace tiempo habia preparado para la ocasion. Y aunque corto, es un pequeño regalo para aquellos que me siguen en mis fics.**

 **Para los que me han mandado PM, les agradezco sus palabras y buenos deseos. Si, la actualizacion que espera esta en proceso. Como dije, las vacaciones me impiden continuar con mi trabajo con escritor. Se que prometi tenerlo en diciembre, pero no soy perfecto. Solo puedo decirles que pronto tendran nuevo cap. Y que la espera valdra cada maldito segundo.**

 **Como ultimo comentario, quiero ampliar mi universo de escritos, por lo que me gustaria que propusieran ideas para futuros fics o one shots. Y sobre cuales animes podria hacerlos? Pues aqui las opciones:**

 **\- Boku no Hero**

 **\- Pokemon**

 **\- Nanatzu no Taisai**

 **\- Blend S**

 **\- Kono Subarashi**

 **\- Digimon ( 01 al 04 )**

 **Elijan el anime, genero, universo, crossover o parejas que quieran ver (no acepto ships no canon en algunas situaciones) y si desean, agregare Lemon, que es lo que me ayuda a mejorar ese ambito.**

 **Sin mas, gracias de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un prospero año nuevo. Que todos sus deseos y sueños se cumplan.**

 **Y no olviden apoyar la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Que tengan un buen dia amigos.**


End file.
